The Fallen
''The Fallen ''is a case in North America . It is in Travel Zone . This case is now finished (don't mind the links). You may now rate this case. ''Case Plot'' The new era begins with the WA department and it solemnly welcomed the player. The administration, hence, meet and greet. Nicolas Scott, the chief, or also known as Nick Scott, informed the player to the assigned agents. As it goes, the assistant chief Wendy Lopez assigned the first agent to partner on. The assigned agent is Jennifer Queen. Jennifer Queen or Janine was so excited to meet the player. Chief said that they should go to The Office in Kelly 's Headquarters. Curiously, Morgan Kelly, the president of KH, was found dead on an acid container. It was a big change that the president of KH is gone. Likewise, Diana Strauss is the chief of KH and she wasn't surprised about it. Diana was interrogated and it felt like a pinch in their society. Even if Diana cannot ease the pain handling documents, she resigned the group. Morgan's father, Ryan Lewis , was satisfied about the death. All pain and anger were vanished like it was just a smoke passing by. Ryan haven't forget about memories, but Ryan and his wife with children were happy to go on and live freedom. Ryan was interrogated how much strangling and killing words. After all hues, the evidences are now found and the killer is knowned to be Ryan Lewis, Morgan's father. He confessed, but the true myth is that the headquarter is the family's past home. He was angry and it looks like Ryan deserved to kill his daughter. Well, he poured the acid in a vat or acid container, and tricked his daughter. He pushed Morgan Kelly like the memories are vanishing piece by piece. He was known as the worst father Jennifer met. So, the judge insisted to be a good father, but still, he was sentenced 35 years in jail. The chief congratulated Jennifer and the player, it was a great start, but there was a mystery to be solved, It was an American election to vote for the new president. But since Jonah Dove , Quinn Lisa , Elizabeth McQueen , and more are fighting to be the newest president. Diana suppose to run for president, but for now, Diana lost the document so she cannot run for it. Many people idolized how she is kind and spend millions of money for the Headquarters, and the poor people became good and has cozy shelters. Well, the document was in the office, and it has a fingerprint that belongs exactly to Diana Strauss. So, the document were finally ready for Diana to run as a president. Diana knows that the luck they gave is a great chance to help people. Well, a new day begins. It is great to start a new business and to vote for the elections . ''Case Stat'' *Victim - Morgan Kelly (found dead on an acid container) *Murder Weapon - Acid *Killer - Ryan Lewis (Sentenced 35 Years in Jail) ''Suspects'' Diana Strauss (Chief of KH) Profile: *The suspect wears a cap *The suspect drinks herbal tea ---- Ryan Lewis (victim's father) ''' '''Profile: *The suspect wears a cap *The suspect drinks herbal tea ''Killer's Profile'' *The killer wears a cap *The killer drinks herbal tea *The killer is male. ''Crime Scenes'' ''Walkthrough'' Chapter 1 *Investigate The Office (Clue: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Overall; New Suspect: Diana Strauss; Available at Start) *Examine Torn Photo (Prerequisite: Investigate The Office; Clue: Photo) *Examine Overall (Prerequisite:Investigate The Office; Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance (00:00:05; Prerequisite: Examine Overall; KP: The killer drinks herbal tea) *Examine Photo (Prerequisite: Examine Torn Photo; Clue: DNA) *Analyze DNA (00:00:30; New Suspect: Ryan Lewis; Prerequisite: Examine Photo) *Talk to Diana Strauss about the headquarters *Talk to Ryan Lewis about the photo *Investigate Table (Clue: Photograph, Acid Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to Diana Strauss) *Examine Photograph (Prerequisite: Investigate Table; Clue: Diana Strauss) *Confront Diana Strauss about the photograph (New Clue: The suspect drinks herbal tea; wears a cap) *Examine Acid Bottle (Clue: Ryan) *Talk to Ryan about the hair in the bottle (Prerequisite: Examine Acid Bottle) *Autopsy Victim's Body (00:00:50; Prerequisite: Investigate The Office; KP: The killer wears a cap; The killer is male) *Arrest the Killer Now (Available after last Task done) *Advance on the next chapter (2 Stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Morgan about the president elections (Available at Advance) *Investigate The Office (Prerequisite: Talk to Morgan; Clue: Document) *Examine Document (Prerequisite: Investigate The Office; Clue: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint (01:00:00; Prerequisite: Examine Document) *Talk to Morgan about the electees and the candidates (Reward: Burger; 50xp) *Advance on the next case (1 Star) ''Navigate'' See More: *Travel Zone *Cases in Travel Zone Category:Travel Zone Category:Cases in North America Category:North America (PJ) Category:PJ's Series